Life Mixed With Fantasy 1
by Xille794
Summary: Based off the best dream of my life, this is what would truely happen if I met Cloud and Sephiroth in reality.


I was sitting around in the lounge room, trying to animate something with Flipnote, on my DSi. Two friends were over for some reason, but they just seemed to sit there doing nothing. We were more or less home alone, when there was a sudden knock on the door. I slowly got up, still on the DS, and answered the door. The DS instantly fell on the floor, as I saw who it was.

Hearing the DS drop; they instantly ran to the door and froze, only to see I was hugging the 'stranger' at the door. I was almost instantly knocked down, and I sadly looked up at the man. "I-Is that Cloud," One of the people stammered.

I eagerly nodded, and invited him in. "Thanks," he mumbled, annoyed.

"No problem," I grinned. I picked up my DS, and after making sure it wasn't broken, I said to the legendary Cloud Strife, "Make yourself at home!"

He grunted, and sat down on the couch being stared at by the three of use. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked, politely.

"Water please." He answered. I nodded and walked into the kitchen, my friends following. "What is he doing here?" One asked.

I shrugged. "Better make the most of it though, right?" I replied.

She just sighed, and walked back towards the company of our guest. The other followed. I quickly filled up the glass, and slowly walked back into the lounge room, careful not to spill anything.

As my friends had taken up the recliners, I sat next to Cloud and handed him the glass. He didn't even end up saying thank you, so I began leaning on the arm of the couch, and animated some more. I played the flipnote so far, and the song "Advent: One Winged Angel" rang throughout the room.

Cloud quickly stood up. "Where the hell did you get that song from!" He shouted, causing me to flinch.

"Internet?" I shrugged in reply.

"Turn it off, NOW!" Cloud ordered.

"Why should I?" I rudely replied, "I love this song." Soon though, a sudden chill ran through my spine, and everyone but me froze. "Sephiroth just appeared right behind me, didn't he?" I said, through gritted teeth.

"How observant of you." Sephiroth smirked. "So Cloud, what brings you to this girl's home?"

"I don't know Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted. "One moment I was at Midgar Edge with Tifa and the others then I appeared here!"

"Y-You mean you didn't come here on purpose!" I whimpered, my feelings hurt.

"Yes, it is rather strange." Sephiroth agreed, "Seeing how I technically AM dead."

"WILL YOU QUIT IGNORING ME?" I shouted, furious at the two.

"So I'm assuming that we need to find a way back." Cloud sighed, as if he forgot I had even existed.

"Yes. I hate to say it but we need to help each other. MORTAL ENEMIES WORKING TOGETHER! "

I sighed, and sprawled out across the couch, so the two weren't able to sit down. I gave up on them already. I was just a fan girl in their eyes. I saved the flipnote, and moved on to working on another. "I wish Cait Sith or a chocobo or SOMETHING fun came." I sighed, as they argued.

Eventually, I turned my DS off and left the room, only to reappear shortly with some paper and my new 6H pencil. I sat down sketching away, as one friend did the same, and the other had taken over my phone and began playing games on it.

After about five minutes of our silence and their bickering, the doorbell suddenly rang. "Oh god." I thought out loud. "They're home." I quickly ran to the door and unlocked it letting in my father. He slowly walked inside as two young girls, the oldest being eight and the youngest being four, dashed in ahead of him, and bolted in the lounge room.

I made it in there first, and Cloud and Sephiroth stopped as soon as they saw the two girls. The girls did the same, and the youngest one even started crying, at the sight of masamune. My father, stormed in shouting "WHAT'S GOING ON!" And he froze himself; at the image of the two people he associated all my thoughts with for every waking moment of the day.

And there we were. In a room full of frozen people.


End file.
